powertripkfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Babe Bracket
The Babe Bracket was a tournament-style contest done for several years by the PowerTrip to determine the winning "babe". The process began with the selection show, where an order was determined and each guy selected an available babe. The selections were then placed into a bracket, and rubes voted to determine the ultimate winner. The last Babe Bracket was completed in 2013. Babe Bracket Winners 2013 Babe Bracket Paul Charchian's 2013 Babe Bracket Cheat Sheet Here is the draft order: 1. Catrinel Menghia (Ben Leber) 2. Katy Perry (John Kriesel) 3. Kate Upton (Paul Charchian) 4. Sofia Vergara (Chris Hawkey) 5. Hannah Davis (Lil B) 6. Minka Kelly (John Bonnes) 7. Falen Bonsett (Paul Lambert) 8. Nina Agdal (Cory Cove) 9. Emilia Clarke (Cory Cove) 10. Camille Pollett (Paul Lambert) 11. Marisa Miller (John Bonnes) 12. Paulina Gretzky (Lil B) 13. Mila Kunis (Chris Hawkey) 14. Brooklyn Decker (Paul Charchian) 15. Bar Refaeli (John Kriesel) 16. Bar Paly (Ben Leber) 17. Kate Beckinsale (Ben Leber) 18. Alex Morgan (John Kriesel) 19. Nina Dobrev (Paul Charchian) 20. Christina Hendricks (Chris Hawkey) 21. Larisa Fraser (Lil B) 22. Jessica Alba (John Bonnes) 23. Mindy Robinson (Paul Lambert) 24. Jessica Biel (Cory Cove) 25. Sophie Reade (Cory Cove) 26. Jennifer Love Hewitt (Paul Lambert) 27. Amber Heard (John Bonnes) 28. Katie Cassidy (Lil B) 29. Zooey Deschanel (Chris Hawkey) 30. Nicky Whelan (Paul Charchian) 31. Katrina Bowden (John Kriesel) 32. Allison Williams (Ben Leber) 33. Gwen Stefani (Ben Leber) 34. Sara Jean Underwood (John Kriesel) 35. Emmanuelle Chriqui (Paul Charchian) 36. Beyoncé (Chris Hawkey) 37. Lucy Pinder (Lil B) 38. Jennifer Lawrence (John Bonnes) 39. Danica Thrall (Paul Lambert) 40. Kate Mara (Cory Cove) 41. Emily DiDonato (Cory Cove) 42. Kaley Cuoco (Paul Lambert) 43. Olivia Munn (John Bonnes) 44. Jana Kramer (Lil B) 45. Alice Eve (Chris Hawkey) 46. Rosie Huntington-Whiteley (Paul Charchian) 47. Rachel Bilson (John Kriesel) 48. Brittney Palmer (Ben Leber) 49. Heidi Klum (Ben Leber) 50. Megan Fox (John Kriesel) 51. Sarah Shahi (Paul Charchian) 52. Maria Menounos (Chris Hawkey) 53. Hannah Simone (Lil B) 54. Olivia Wilde (John Bonnes) 55. Anna Kendrick (Paul Lambert) 56. Holly Peers (Cory Cove) 57. Cintia Dicker (Cory Cove) 58. Hayden Panettiere (Paul Lambert) 59. Keeley Hazell (John Bonnes) 60. Katherine Webb (Lil B) 61. Julie Foucher (Chris Hawkey) 62. Rose Leslie (Paul Charchian) 63. Carrie Underwood (John Kriesel) 64. Sienna Miller (Ben Leber) 2012 Babe Bracket Kate Upton beat Sofia Vergara 59% to 41% in the Finals. Kate Upton is the Champion for the second year in a row! Here is the draft order: 1. Kate Upton (John Bonnes) 2. Sofia Vergara (Mike Morris) 3. Marissa Miller (Pete Bercich) 4. Christina Hendricks (Chris Hawkey) 5. Megan Fox (Keri Noble) 6. Brooklyn Decker (Paul Charchian) 7. Amber Heard (Cory Cove) 8. Emmanuelle Chriqui (Paul Lambert) 9. Nicci Pisarri (Paul Lambert) 10. Jordan Carver (Cory Cove) 11. Emilia Clarke (Paul Charchian) 12. Candice Swanepoel (Keri Noble) 13. Miranda Kerr (Chris Hawkey) 14. Hope Dworzczyk (Pete Bercich) 15. Mila Kunis (Mike Morris) 16. Scarlett Johansson (John Bonnes) 17. Keeley Hazell (John BonneS) 18. Cassie Ventura (Mike Morris) 19. India Reynolds (Pete Bercich) 20. Elaine Alden (Chris Hawkey) 21. Olivia Munn (Keri Noble) 22. Minka Kelly (Paul Charchian) 23. Nicky Whelan (Cory Cove) 24. Sara Jean Underwood (Paul Lambert) 25. Brittany Palmer (Paul Lambert) 26. Alison Brie (Cory Cove) 27. Julianne Hough (Paul Charchian) 28. Elsa Pataky (Keri Noble) 29. Alessandra Ambrosio (Chris Hawkey) 30. Arianny Celeste (Pete Bercich) 31. Danielle Panabaker (Mike Morris) 32. Kim Kardashian (John Bonnes) 33. Lucy Pinder (John Bonnes) 34. Sophie Howard (Mike Morris) 35. Taylor Cole (Pete Bercich) 36. Zooey Deschanel (Chris Hawkey) 37. Adriana Lima (Keri Noble) 38. Blake Lively (Paul Charchian) 39. Kelly Brook (Cory Cove) 40. Rhian Sugden (Paul Lambert) 41. Rosie Jones (Paul Lambert) 42. Bar Refaeli (Cory Cove) 43. Lena Headey (Paul Charchian) 44. Kelli Hutcherson (Keri Noble) 45. Katy Perry (Chris Hawkey) 46. Jelana Abbou (Pete Bercich) 47. Maria Menounos (Mike Morris) 48. Jessica Alba (John Bonnes) 49. Natalie Portman (John Bonnes) 50. Nikki Reed (Mike Morris) 51. Crissy Moran (Pete Bercich) 52. Keri Noble (Chris Hawkey) 53. Heidi Klum (Keri Noble) 54. Audrina Patridge (Paul Charchian) 55. Kristen Wiig (Cory Cove) 56. Bibi Jones (Paul Lambert) 57. Priyanka Chopra (Paul Lambert) 58. Jessie James (Cory Cove) 59. Analeigh Tipton (Paul Charchian) 60. Rashida Jones (Keri Noble) 61. Gwyneth Paltrow (Chris Hawkey) 62. Laura Francese (Pete Bercich) 63. Kate Beckinsale (Mike Morris) 64. Rosie Huntington-Whiteley (John Bonnes)